Cruel Fates
by MoonStone-Secrets
Summary: I wasn't supposed to be injured on that fateful day, or that's what he said. But I was, now the Fates have changed their original plans and I'm in the middle of it all... (I own NOTHING!)


Sounds of chirping birds and whistling winds echoed through the air. From the right my first love ran screaming with electricity sparking in his hand from the left raced the boy who became my friend with a small sphere-shaped tornado spinning in his hand, both getting closer to each other blinded by their rage. I felt powerless and scared but my body had a mind of its own. Tears streaked down my cheek,s blurring my vision, as I got closer. The chirping and whistling becoming deafening until my screams joined in like a deadly symphony. Pain ripped through my body and faintly I could hear anguished cries and yelling, but my mind was consumed by the pain until I finally slipped into peaceful darkness.

It was silent, dark. I curled up on the ground, the rustling of clothe the only sound as I push my self up. Standing I looked around myself unable to see anything. I opened my mouth to speak, to call out to someone, but no sound came from my lips. I felt could and alone, so alone, my arms wrapped around myself as I fell to my knees. I was crying again but still no sound came from me other than the moving of my clothes.

'so this is what death feels like?'

I stayed there, crying till I heard something. In the distance footsteps sounded echoeing in this dark expanse. I looked up to see I glow moving closer to me. I stood up in a rush, my feet moving before I could think clearly. I moved toward the glow it becoming brighter with every step that I took. I saw an image appear in the glow that made me freeze in place.

'Haku?'

He smiled as he stopped in front of me. "Sakura, you can't stay here, you must go back."

I stared at him confused, 'But I'm dead.'

"No, you're dying. You must return to the world of the living."

I started to laugh. 'Why? The living doesn't need me. I know I'm useless as a ninja. I've noticed that I'm way behind my teammates, they don't need me.'

Haku stares at me sadly before he raised his hand touching my forehead gently.

_Sasuke-kun, don't leave! I love you!_

_Sakura, thank you._

_Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll bring him back, I promise._

_Sakura, it will be hard work, and I expect you to give it your all._

_I promise to do my best. I want to get stronger._

_You think you can kill me little girl?_

_I'll kill you after you tell me about Orochmaru!_

_NARUTO!_

I gasped. Stumbling back a few steps I tried to process all the different scenes and voices. Most were unfamiliar yet I knew who they were. "that was what fate has decided for your future. But something has changed. You were not supposed to get hurt that day. You were not supposed to be in the hospital dying. Fate has had to change his design of your future, but you must go back. You can't die. Your role in events are to important now."

I stared at him horrified. 'What are you talking about! Did you see all that? I got stronger but still, even if I didn't get hurt I was useless! practically a child playing dress up in her mothers clothes pretending to be an adult! I still die.'

I turn away from him holding myself as to not fall apart. 'if that was my future I don't see how a quicker death changes anything but cutting my suffering short.'

A hand rested on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Sakura, but you have no choice."

I spun around to face him but a bright light blinded me to everything. "Good luck Sakura." It was only a whisper but I heard it loud and clear.

Opening my eyes I squinted against the light until my eyes adjusted and I was able to look around. I was hooked up to a machine that beeped along with my heart. Looking around I saw that the room that I was in was white and small, it only had a small table that held flowers and cards. There was a small window to my left and a cabinet to the right of it. one door was on the wall opposite the window and a door on the wall directly in front of me. I was in the hospital but for what?

I tried to sit up but cried out when pain cut through my chest and shoulder. My heart monitor went crazy and the door in front of me opened to show a nurse running in who tried to get me to lie down again. I let her, but when she pulled out a syringe and a small glass bottle I lifted my arm and grabbed her arm in panic.

"Please, don't, I don't want to go back to sleep, please." I begged her. I was so scared of going to sleep but I wasn't sure why or how I got there in the first place.

The nurse hesitated before saying that she would be back with my doctor.

I let her leave and when the door closed I sighed in relief before focusing on my wounds. I sat up gingerly this time gritting my teeth against the pain. the doctor walked in after I finished sitting up right, I was panting from the exertion.

"What are you doing! You're supposed to be resting."

I ignored him instead I pulled open the gown to stare at the bandages wrapped around my right shoulder and left part of the ribs. My shoulder felt like it was burning and my chest felt tight, like I had stitches. Just what happened to me?

I let my gown go and looked up at the doctor who was rambling on about how important it was to rest in my condition.

"What happened to me?"

the doctor froze and stared at me. "You don't remember?"

I shook my head slowly trying not to irritate my shoulder anymore than it was.

The doctors face softened into a look of pity, "Sakura you were hit with the Chidori and Rasengan at the same time, two weeks ago, you have been in a coma since."

I sat there staring at him in confusion and disbelief before images flashed through my mind. That's right, Naruto and Sasuke were fighting on the roof and I was running toward them to stop them, and then pain.

"Sakura-san?"

I felt a wetness sliding down my cheeks as my eyes began to blur. I touched my face only to flinch as I moved my right shoulder. An ache made its existence known in my throat as the tears came faster. "Why!"

"Saku-"

"Why am I alive!" Crash!

I swept out a hand knocking over the flowers and cards hearing glass shatter and water splash on the floor. "Sakura-san, calm down!"

I grabbed at my head as if in pain as I screamed in anguish more tears falling. Faces and images raced through my head for a split second before evaporating. A feeling of dread came like a bucket of ice water over me, scaring me. Not caring about the pain any more I forced myself out of bed, racing past the frantic doctor who was calling for nurses to help sedate me. With a speed and desperation of a caged animal I ran down the hallways dodging people and nurses somehow making it outside.

"Sakura-chan?"

_Ino._

I looked to stare at the blonde girl who was holding flowers and a look of disbelief on her face. "You're awake!" she suddenly broke into a face splitting grin and went to hug me.

I flinched away my hands up for protection before I realized what I was doing. "Don't Ino," my voice was high and panicky like that of a four-year old, I cringed at the sound. I watched as Ino stopped and a look of hurt crossed her face but I couldn't feel guilty 'cause I was already running away from her.

Ignoring her calls and running as fast as I could, I ran through the village. My body hurt so much and I could feel blood soaking my bandages but I kept going. I ignored how my lungs fought to get oxygen and how my legs screamed for me to stop. I ignored it all, the buildings past me in a blur and without realizing it I was at the training grounds.

I had stopped crying but now my body demanded for my undivided attention, I almost collapsed from the pain but I continued to walk. Hunched over, I staggered past the open grounds until I came upon the KIA stone. The stone felt cold as I touched it. My blood smeared onto the names as my fingers absently traced along the last few names.

I stared at my hand as it continued to trace names even though I had come to the end of the list. I felt hollow inside as i wrote names with my blood on the bare surface. when I finished the characters spelling the Hokages name I stopped. My hand went limp and fell to my side.

A hand rested on my left shoulder making me jump and stare at the Hokage who's name I had just written. His eyes were on the stone a grim look on his face. He stayed silent and I looked away from him feeling a deep sorrow in my chest when I looked at him.

"Sakura-san, why did you come here?"

I didn't look at him, instead I closed my eyes. "I-I don't know." My voice cracked but I kept talking. "I don't remember. I-i ca-"

I stopped talking that heavy weight once again in my throat. No more tears ran down my face as i stood there in silence. The Hokage stayed behind me waiting patiently for me to continue.

"I can't remember why i ran away from the hospital to here but, i'm scared." i looked at the wrinkles surrounding the Hokages kind eyes deepen as i continue. "I'm so scared and i feel so alo-ACK!"

I cried out falling only to be caught by the Hokage. "Sakura!"

i fought off the darkness that threatened to smother me. everything was going fuzzy which only increased my panic. "Pl-please! No sle-eep!"

I felt more than heard the Hokage shout, to who i didn't know. my hands clung to his robes but everything was fading away to quickly and i was sucked under by darkness once again.

TBC...

Um well that's it. I wrote this while being bored and looking over it again, I found that I liked it and decided to post it. tell me what you think and if I should continue with this. oh! and for those who don't understand, the part with Haku is like an out of body experience with people in a coma, she doesn't remember it completely but the things she saw affected her emotionally and physically even though Sakura doesn't remember, her body does.

REVIEW!


End file.
